


Ain't No Devil

by Tersie



Series: Force Choke Me Daddy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Она отлично знала, что бывает с непослушными девочками.





	Ain't No Devil

**Author's Note:**

> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Написано для SW One String Fest.

— Еще немного… Еще… — Пальцы знали свое дело, и она улыбалась, прилаживая к контуру регулятор длины. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть и…

На плечо легла продолговатая — иные бы назвали нечеловеческой — ладонь с крупными суставами, и Рей вздрогнула всем телом. Но, подняв голову, вмиг просияла.

— Учитель!.. — радостно вырвалось у нее. — Сегодня вы рано!.. Если желаете, я могу разложить по местам голокроны…

— Нет, — он коснулся ее губ пальцем, заставляя замолчать, — позже. Иди, Кайло сейчас придет к тебе.

Послушно закивав, она ответила улыбкой и сгребла в подол недопаянную рукоятку меча.

***

Неизменный вид за иллюминатором, как обычно, притягивал взгляд. Услышав шорох двери, она отвлеклась и потянулась, разминая затекшую под щекой руку.

— Кайло?.. — По своему обыкновению, он молчал, заученными движениями расстегивая плащ, многослойное облачение и сбрасывая все на кушетку. Улыбнувшись, она заметила, как он морщится, неловким движением задев бок: рана по-прежнему саднила, а рыцарь Рен не любил растрачивать время на прозаичные бакта-пластыри для простых смертных. — Как прошел день?

Пухлый матрас скрипнул под его весом, и она протянула руки, приближая к себе массивное тело. Ноздрей коснулась изысканная нотка велани, и Рей зарылась руками в его влажных волосах.

Кроме того, после первого настоящего душа ей полюбился запах чистоты. _Плохим девочкам вода не полагалась._

Рей улыбнулась, но он опять отвернулся:

— Давай уже. — Недовольно сжав губы, она сползла ниже — он был такой огромный, почти как… — и расставила ноги. Набухшая плоть задела кожу, влажно мазнув по бедру крупной головкой, Кайло с шумом втянул воздух сквозь зубы, направляя себя рукой.

Одним толчком он заполнил ее целиком, конечно, уже не причиняя резкой боли, как раньше, но член по-прежнему распирал ее изнутри. Впрочем, _хорошим девочкам не следовало жаловаться._

Один, два, три… Считая про себя, она иногда всхлипывала, если Кайло проникал слишком глубоко. Несмотря на порывистую натуру, он был хорошим. В душе. Как и учитель. Она узнала об этом не так давно.

— Рей… — Ответив улыбкой, она растопырила пальцы и полоснула ноготками по его груди, как он любил. Зашипев, он замер и потом открыл рот, пока она не повела бедрами, побуждая его продолжать.

Внезапно Кайло перехватил ее руку и прижал к подушке. Рей досадливо захныкала — он перебарщивал, ведь она вела себя хорошо! Учитель бы…

Он стискивал сильнее, не замечая явных признаков ее дискомфорта. Рей перестала подаваться навстречу — становилось больно — и замерла, чувствуя, как запястье начинает сводить.

Не выдержав, она приподнялась, с немым вопросом в глазах, но он, по обыкновению, смотрел в сторону. И она сжалась, чувствуя покалывающий холодок чужой отстраненности. Сила обычно помогала, но сейчас сделала все хуже, в полной мере швырнув ее на глухую стену безразличия.

— Кайло!.. — выкрикнула она, когда стало ясно, что вот-вот хрустнет кость, и он, не проронив ни звука, выпустил ее, молниеносно перехватывая шею, заставляя смотреть в глаза. — Слишком сильно… — смущенно пожаловалась она.

_Плохая, плохая, плохая!.._

— Кайло, пожалуйста!.. — прошептала она в ужасе, но он безмолвствовал, не отрываясь от ее повлажневших глаз еще пару секунд. И без предупреждения последним грубым рывком вошел в нее до упора, уронив голову ей на плечо. — Кайло?.. — взволновалась она, испугавшись, что чем-то рассердила его. — Кайло, все в порядке?

Он шевельнулся. Медленно взглянул в ее сторону и слез с нее, подарив на прощание тягучее ощущение липкой влаги между ног.

— Дай Сила, сегодня все получилось, — нерешительно улыбнулась она, надеясь — да, все-таки, как и раньше, надеясь — подбодрить его. — И тебе больше не придется видеться со мной.

Он сел на край постели, опустив голову на руки, а потом обернулся, словно собираясь что-то сказать.

Но секунды шли, превращаясь в минуты.

_Хорошие девочки не перебивают старших._

Наконец, ни слова не говоря, он встал, вернулся к своей одежде, оделся и ушел.

Рей вздохнула, подтянув к себе простыню.

_Хорошие девочки не злорадствуют._

***

Больно было, если шевелиться. Куда хуже, чем когда засыпало камнями в пещере лаггабиста.

Человек ко всему быстро привыкает — привыкла и она, до мяса искусав губы, пока над спиной свистела плеть. Ей бывало больно до того, как Рен приволок ее сюда, но та боль не шла ни в какое сравнение.

Она бросила счет уже давно, но всякий раз с новым ударом, кромсавшим плоть, в память врезалось на сердце выжженное на Джакку: «Еще немного, потерпи… Мы обязательно вернемся». Она с лихвой научилась терпеть, но иногда…

Плеть щелкнула еще раз.

…иногда до криффова хатта хотелось отомстить им всем, каждому ублюдку, вравшему с проклятой улыбкой на добром лице.

— Тебе плохо, бедное дитя. — Незнакомая рука с издевательской лаской подняла ее за подбородок. Её заплывшие потом и кровью глаза видели белое пятно — чье-то лицо, но голос, неожиданно сочувственный, слышался четко.

Пальцы были сухими, как змеиная кожа, и чужое прикосновение кусало израненное тело, как острые ядовитые клыки. Кто-то точно был рядом, кто-то настоящий, высокий и большой. Невесомая шершавая ткань широкого рука провела по ее щеке, вытирая грязь.

— Как же ты устала, моя бедная, — прошелестел голос, овеяв ее прохладой. — Но ничего, все скоро кончится…

***

Снежинки падали, мгновенно испаряясь при приближении к издающему гул клинку. Как и тогда.

— Сопротивлению осталось недолго. Перестань биться лбом о дюрастил. Мы с тобой прагматичные люди.

— Будь все просто, ты бы не старался! Я уже ответила «нет», и мое слово окончательное.

— Рей, — его пальцы раздраженно дернулись на зажатом под мышкой шлеме, — вопрос уже не в ученичестве. Ты добилась своего, ты — джедай. И моему учителю известно об этом.

— И что мне с того? — презрительно сощурилась она.

Он слегка двинул подбородком, и ее взгляд проследовал в том направлении — она всмотрелась во всполохи энергоразрядов.

— Нет!.. — вырвалось у нее.

— Можешь умереть, как и они, а можешь пойти со мной и спасти их.

Она недоверчиво обернулась к нему. Но Кайло Рен, как и прежде, возвышался над ней, подобно ожившему ночному кошмару. И он был прав. Джакку научило ее ценить трезвый расчет. Однако в Сопротивлении ей показали, что бывает иначе — когда могут бескорыстно пожертвовать собой ради другого.

Наверное, поэтому, гордо сжав губы, она протянула ему свой погасший меч.

Она была другой.

***

…кончится.

Но она было по горло сыта чужими обещаниями!

— Пошел ты! Пошел ты и твой ручной пес Кайло Рен! — сплюнув кровь, заорала она, забившись в цепях с удвоенной яростью.

Чужое прикосновение исчезло, и за спиной раздался глухой смешок.

— Ты знаешь, что случается с плохими девочками?..

***

Она встрепенулась, впервые с ухода Кайло, заслышав знакомые шаги. Он пришел к ней черной тенью, затмевая арочный проем спальни.

— Учитель! — она подскочила, бросившись навстречу.

— Покажи, — коротко велел он, и она спешно стянула сорочку, встав перед ним обнаженной.

Похожая на белого песочного паука ладонь легла ей на живот, круговыми движениями опустилась к еще не остывшим нижним губам, оставляя за собой мимолетное тепло.

— Мое дитя, — обронил он, не убирая руки, и по Силе пронеслась легкая рябь, знакомая легкая паутинка, опутывавшая тело и душу. — Ты потрудилась на славу. В скором времени мы встретим наследника — моего сына.

Учитель был доволен, так доволен, что ее сердце дрогнуло от непередаваемого восторга. Рей улыбнулась, гладя его обезображенное рукой предателя лицо,

Все было правильно.

Ведь хорошие девочки видят красоту души, а не уродство плоти.

***

Тесноту камеры заполнял запах — сначала она не поняла, в чем дело, но то гнили раны на спине. Удушливо-металлический и острый запах, забивавшийся глубоко в нос. Хотелось закашляться, но сил давно не было.

К тому же спина горела огнем, отчего мысль о неловком движении пугала сильнее предстоящих пыток.

— Покой — это ложь, — в тысячный раз повторил прежний голос, преследовавший ее в кошмарах и в укромных уголках сознания с самого детства. Бывший с ней в темноте хлипкого укрытия от песчаной ярости Кс’ас’Р’ииа, глядевший на нее через темные окуляры тидо, посягавших на с трудом полученную добычу… Нашептывавший ей опустить меч на голову врага, когда она занесла его над Кайло в лесу «Старкиллера». — Есть только страсть.

Кайло щадил ее — еще отсиживаясь в суматохе медблока на Ди’Куаре, где принимали раненых после успешной атаки, она поняла это.

— Страсть дает мне власть. — Тело наполняла небывалая мощь, заставляя забыть даже о немевших от холода ногах. Изо рта вырывался пар, а ледяной — как только не раскалился от ослепительной вспыхнувшей плазмы — меч тяжелел в руке.

— Власть несет победу. — «Убей, — нашептывал он, — убей и спасешься». — И к нему хотелось прислушаться, ведь вот он, враг, перед ней. Но разум подсказывал, что дрожь земли под ногами не сулила ничего хорошего… И к чему пачкать руки, если они оба так или иначе вскоре умрут?..

— Победа разрушит мои оковы. — Голос стих, но она словно чувствовала эхо, напоминавшее о том, что случилось — здесь и тогда. О боли, о глухой безнадежности и об изумлении от внезапно обретенной возможности…

— И Сила освободит меня, — чеканил голос и…

…по сути, не в пример ее родителям, он никогда ее не покидал.

— Покой — это ложь, — хрипло согласилась она пересохшими губами, думая о крови на снегу, о земле, уходившей из-под ног, и об улетавшем, сливавшемся с небом корабле.

***

Смотреть на него было тяжко.

Шрам от меча предателя, изувеченное лицо… О, она помнила, какой изощренной бывает боль… Но плеть не способна рассечь плоть, как ни с чем не сравнимая рана от светового меча.

И не только физическое увечье — мощь, не позволившая ему умереть, мощь, позволившая укрыться от смерти, сделала его старым и немощным. И руке, что любит ее, ныне не поднять меча, не закрыться от вражеского клинка.

Сила осталась единственным его союзником, выплескиваясь смертоносными молниями с кончиков этих пальцев. И Рей поднесла их к губам, целуя хрупкую сухую кожу.

Они не могли быть вместе, это было невозможно.

Но она подарит ему право на возмездие.

Его пальцы проникли в нее, еще влажную от семени Кайло, и большой палец обвел чувствительный бугорок, заставляя ее мгновенно задохнуться от прихлынувшего жара.

— Вот так… Вот так, дитя мое… Сегодня Сила клокочет в тебе, как никогда…

Рей задыхалась от откровенных прикосновений, от руки, бродившей по спине, задевавшей фантомные следы давно сгинувших шрамов.

И, кончив, рухнула на колени, жадно приникла к нему, расстегивая одеяния из дорогой ткани, добираясь до бледной вялой плоти.

Ее губы плотно обхватили член, пока он благодарно гладил ее по волосам.

И ей было хорошо.

***

Колени ударились об пол, и она подняла голову, встречая взгляд — черный, бездонный, как ночное небо над Ниимой. И суть его была как черный водоворот, в котором скрывалась Сила. Сила, наказавшая ее за невежество, Сила, милостиво дозволившая ей почувствовать себя кем-то другим.

— Теперь ты видишь? — спросил голос, и она сомлела в глубоких бархатных переливах. Когда-то ей казалось, что в нем крылась причина страданий, но теперь она прозрела.

Учитель был самым прекрасным существом в галактике — и он, как невиданная милость Р’ииа, простил ее за неверие! Рей вдруг поняла, что плачет, чувствуя слезы на щеках, и протянула к нему скованные руки, сжимавшиеся в кулаки от схлынувшего напряжения.

И ему стоило лишь взмахнуть рукой, как цепи пали.

***

Млея под чужими поцелуями, Рей подставляла лицо его губам. Учитель нежно провел по ее щеке, стирая слезы и, наклонившись, поцеловал в лоб. Она грелась в его тепле, прижимаясь к мягкой ткани дорогого одеяния — учитель все делал с размахом. Особенно здесь, на грандиозных размеров корабле, который не сравнился бы и с «Инфликтором». Ее пальцы непроизвольно сжали ворот его робы, будто проверяя, что она взаправду здесь, в любящих объятиях.

— Спи, — шепнул он, играя ее волосами, и Рей закрыла глаза.

Ведь она была послушной девочкой. И отлично знала, что бывает с _непослушными_.


End file.
